To the Past
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: While traveling with Jiraiya, Naruto has a dream about Uzushio, the day after Jiraiya takes him to the ruins of the village that was the village of the Uzumaki in the past. Naruto accidentally somehow transports himself to the past, before the destruction of this village. How will Naruto react, what will he do. For this rp, I am accepting ocs for this details in 1st chapter
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki was by a campfire as he looked over as he looked over at Jiraiya who was already asleep, the two of them had been traveling for a very long time, well for about two years actually, as they had been training and seeing the world together. Naruto wondered why the seeing of the world had been so important to the old man, but he replied saying that it was important to do so when one was young and could expand one's mind still. It was a heck of a trip one that Naruto was sure that he was not ever going to forget, and he had learned so much from the great sannin. He had taught him much about the world and helped him understand much about what he saw in the world as well. It was nice, to see the various minor villages with their unique customs and traditions. The next day he was going to row out to an big Island and they were going to see the island in full and explore it. Other than that he had no idea what he would do or see upon the island that he was going to visit. For some reason unlike normal Jiraiya he said nothing more about the location where they were going to go to that next day. As Naruto went to sleep that night he had no idea what to expect he would see that day, but he figured it was nothing important as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around, his eyes scanned where he was, he was in a village a beautiful advanced village, one that was more than that match for Konoha as he walked down the street he was on, he could see the tall buildings of the town and the canals that went along the roads as well. He had no clue where he was, or what he was seeing. He could tell he was in a place that he had never been to before, a place that was unique and different thought. As he walked thought he noticed one thing, the symbol that he always saw on the back of the Village's flak jackets was present everywhere he looked. He had no clue. It was beautiful though, to the point it amazed him and marveled the young man as well. He looked at the buildings and then he noticed the people, so many of them, many with red hair which was odd as he knew few people with that color of hair.. He walked down as he saw the village, the roads and the canals covered in boats as people, families moved happily down the canals calmly before he stopped and smiled looking at one person, a little girl with long flowing red hair who looked back at him and smiled but said nothing and made not sound. For whatever reason he couldn't hear anything he could see and touch, but not hear.

Naruto walked under one of the bridges as he did he noticed the sky changing from blue to red causing him to move faster than normal for him at least. He came out on the other side to see a village in flames, as attackers flooded the village, he looked around to see so many dead, so many gone. It was unreal completely unreal to him as he looked around pausing for a long moment as he couldn't believe what he saw, he took a moment as he saw the dead on the street. He walked over and looked at one and saw the sign of the mist village upon their protectors. He blinked, how and why was the mist here in this village. He saw one of the mist ninja and attacked him out of sheer anger, but the mist ninja didn't attack, didn't do anything and when he attacked the ninja he simply past threw him as if he wasn't there at all. He watched the man move on not acting as if he had even been attacked by anyone.

Naruto stood there shocked as he saw the people putting up seals slowing down the attackers as they moved away from the area, he could tell this fight was not going well, they were running from the fight, it was not a good situation. He remembered back to Orochimaru's attack on Konoha with the sand helping, this reminded him in many ways of what he heard of that day, with Konoha ultimately winning this fight, but these people were not going to win this fight and they knew it all to well. He moved with them as he followed them unaffected by the barriers as he saw it the people getting onto the boats, and leaving heading off into the sea as they left the rocky waters spread the boats as they all headed towards the shore, on one of them he saw the same little girl that he had seen before the one with the look that looked somehow familiar to him though why or how he had no clue at all.

He then suddenly woke up and looked at the sky and knew it was dreaming everything that he has seen the night before, everything had been just made up by his mind, but it caused him a great pause as he got to his feet and thought about them, quietly as he then put the memory to the back of his mind sure that it would have no effect upon his day, that was ahead of him. He was sure that it wouldn't ultimately matter as he still remembered it though. As he was oddly quiet that morning eating his breakfast and then rowing without any complaints out to the island that he had been told about

It was when he got there that he was shocked the ruins of the island were so amazingly but more over they were the ruins of the village that he had seen in his dreams. A great deal of sorrow past through him as he looked around the village for a moment, before pulling up to the shore, not far from where in his dream he had seen the boats flee from. "Sensei, what was this, who were these people?" He asked Jiraiya as he looked at his mentor.

"Oh, this, was Uzushiogakure, the Whirlpool Village," Jiraiya said as he looked at Naruto, pausing for a moment, "This was the home of the Uzumaki clan," he informed Naruto as he looked around for a moment, "Your mother was from this village, she was a little girl when the village was attacked and destroyed in the second great ninja war, by cloud and mist ninja, the final attack being done by the mist, the remains of your mother's clan were force to flee spreading around the world."

Naruto nodded his world as he looked over at his teacher, such a sad fate for such a people, his own people, as he looked around the village he couldn't help but hate that this was the end of them. That there was no way to return this village these people, that he had seen to its past glory. 'I think I am going to go for a walk if you don't mind," he commented as he looked at Jiraiya who nodded his head understandingly.

Naruto got up and followed the same path he had seen in his dream following the path backwards, most of what he saw was gone with only some scattered ruins left.. Still it recalled his dream so well, as he walked down what he knew were once roads, as he looked how the water was still where the canals were located, the ruins of the foundation of the bridges easy to see even in some places as he walked and stopped as he saw a pair of doors. As he looked at the doors he walked over wanting to see what was inside, what was in the room behind the door.

He walked into the room, to find the place filled with books from some time before, he walked over and looked at one of them, brushing off the dust that had built up he saw that it was a history, as he looked at it for a moment he saw a map of the village which he looked over before putting the book back. He would need to tell Jiraiya about this place so that the books could be taken to Konoha and protected.

Naruto noticed some drawing on the wall to his left, faint righting which caused him to walk over to it and check it out quietly. As he put his hand against the wall, he noticed the wall light up a green color then the green light spread across the room as he was blinded completely by the light unable to see anything as he shielded his eyes naturally from the bright light that enveloped him completely. He waited a few moments to move his hands to be safe, and as he did he slowly moved them to find the light gone but that wasn't all.

Naruto looked around the house to find that there place was the same but with normal lights, and none of the dust. As he worked his way out of the basement, he looked around and saw the village again just like at the start of his dream, he looked at the blue skies above himself as he returned to find no sign of the writing on the wall or anywhere. It was strange, where was he, how was he here, had he passed out again somehow and was dreaming of the same place twice. He pinched himself and felt pain which told him he wasn't dreaming a he walked out and walked down the street.

"Hey kid, you there," Naruto heard a voice as he turned to see a redheaded ninja as that man walked up towards him and looked closely at him for a moment. "Hey, what brings you to Uzushiogakure, is the hokage here and no one came with me, or are you just on diplomatic work or missions from Konoha," the man asked him curious as he looked at him. "What is your name, kid?"

Naruto blinked, wait how did he know he was from Konoha.., naruto wondered before it hit him, his head protector. It had the symbol for the leaf on it. He blinked as he looked at him, "Well um, I well um," he started pausing, he couldn't tell him the truth, that would freak him out that he somehow came from the future and ended up in this city. "I don't know, I got lost, um I was out at sea and got lost and the next thing I knew I was here," he commented as he looked at the older male, "My name though is Uzumaki Naruto," he replied to the man as he did so automatically.

"Well Naruto, follow me, we need to go find someone to get to the bottom of this and figure out what we can do to get you back where you are suppose to be, and where your team is," he commented as he looked at Naruto, to which Naruto nodded his head in agreement and followed the man hopeful that he would learn more about what the heck was going on, about this village and where and more importantly when he was. He had to think of something to, as he knew he wasn't alive yet, a fact this guy of course didn't know yet."

A/N- There you have it the first chapter of this story, a idea that kind of just popped into my head. Anyhow, I am setting the start of this story before the start of the second shinobi war. There really are not a lot of canon characters from this time other than certain kages, the sannin, and the ame orphans. None from Uzushiogakure. So to be short, you can pm me or put into the review your OCs perhaps to go into this story in some fashion. Information needed, name, age, appearance, personality if possible, fighting style, jutsu. I will look at them, not promising to use all or any ocs but just putting this forward. I also might change any oc to fit the story better as well, just as a warning.


	2. Chapter 2: A Meeting with the Leader

Naruto walked following the redheaded man, the man led him down the road as he saw many of the same people who he had seen in his dream, and many he had never seen in his dream as well, he would wave to some of them as he past, being nice and figuring that it was called for in this situation. He noticed someone else the young girl with her parents it would seem, as the group of them were riding down a canal in a small boat. He paused as he looked at his guard, tapping him on the shoulder, for a second, "Um sir, what is the name of the girl who is in that boat? I know it is a odd question but please humor me."

The man looked at him closely then over at the boat for a moment as he looked at the girl and thought about it for a long moment before he said anything in reply, making Naruto wonder if he knew at all who the girl happened to be. "Well, that would be Kushina Uzumaki," the guard told him before leading him over one of the bridges and back towards the location he wanted to take Naruto in.

Naruto thought about the name, he remember hearing it before somehow or maybe he read it somewhere, he wasn't sure, but he was sure it came up before. He walked on not knowing at least at that moment his relationship to Kushina or the parents of the small girl either. He walked on as he thought about it for a good bit more before letting the thought pass out of his mind. As he walked father into town, he could see the hills that were the outside of most of the town, they were not as large as the Hokage Monument but they were pretty good in size. He saw the building that he was headed towards after a while. He looked at the large building that was at the end of the river or at least the river seemed to end at the large building. The building was large most likely three stories tall, and had a lot of rooms.

He looked at the main doors as he walked up, he noticed the same symbols on them as he saw everywhere else, walking though, he saw there were many people moving around working. He could see that the office was a important place that there were many people working. He also noticed that the hospital was part of the large building a wing of it, and then there was a training area on the otherside for advanced genin and above. It was impressive, he figured that the city was centered completely around the room and most people in the town would have to go here to work on something or get something at least once a week.

Walking up a spiral staircase, he went up three levels before he got up the top level and then found himself looking down a nice long hall, it was a nice hall that The office at the end seemed rather nice as he walked into it, he saw there was a large desk in the desk. He looked around at the windows which looked out over the whole of the city. He then looked at the man behind the desk who was in charge of the village. The man looked older with a strong angular jaw. He had a a strong look to himself as he looked impressive, this man had silver locks that were not long. He then looked as he had the most amazing beard ever as well. As Naruto looked at this man he felt a bit in awe of him

"Well now, this is the one who appeared in my village," he said looking at him, as he looked down at Naruto causing him to fidget a bit as he stood there. "Well, young one how did you managed to get in here and did you travel from Konoha on some type of mission," he asked as he looked at him. "The report says you were lost, that seems a bit off if you tell me," he said as he looked at him doubt in his eyes as he looked at the young man.

Naruto blinked as he looked at him for a moment pausing as he wondered how he should act or say. He knew that he couldn't get away with the I am a lost sheep and he couldn't do nothing. If he did nothing and said nothing he would be in trouble. He knew the future of this village, would it be wrong to change it to fix it and help these people. "Well, sir, I have something to tell you, but your not going to believe my story, it is rather hard to explain, so I will just tell you the story from the start."

Naruto started explaining he was a Konoha ninja, but he wasn't from this point in time, but for the future, that he wasn't sure how he got there. He explained how he was a student of Jiraiya and how he and his teacher were there to see the ruins of the village. How the village was ruined years before and how he had grown up in Konoha as a Uzumaki clan member. He also then explained how he was the holder of the nine tailed demon and he was born that way, his parents giving their lives to put the demon inside of him.

The man looked at him as he narrowed his eyes for a moment and then rubbed his chin as he looked at Naruto for a long moment, he heard a request from Konoha a month or two ago about ideas for Mito to have transfer the nine tails into before her death. He had been looking over information about possible people to seal the demon into for a couple of days, it would take him weeks to pick the right female to send. Yet there was a young woman who came up first, Kushina Uzumaki. He took the picture of the redhead and then the blonde and paused, as he wondered for a moment. The name Jiraiya he had heard the student of the third hokage of the Leaf. He knew that name was a up and coming ninja who was suppose to be very good.

"Let me see the seal that is done," he commented as he looked at the boy and then he had Naruto pull up his shirt as the village leader knew sealing jutsu better than anyone, he looked at the seal perfect, it was the seal of the demon, perfectly how he would do it in a situation where he was under a life and death situation. He was the holder of the nine tails and given that two nine tails couldn't be around in the same place at the same time, then he had to be who he said he was.

"Alright, I believe you, so you say were destroyed huh," he said as he looked at the boy, a Konoha ninja of course that made sense that they would head to their allies for refugee when they fell. "Well, we will have to find a place for you here or you may return to Konoha, but I am sure you know it will be very different now then it was in your time. If you wish to stay here, I will keep this information between us, but I shall use this information to work to strengthen out defenses," he said as he looked at him the leader pausing.

"Well, yeah, um, I heard you were destroyed in the second great ninja war," Naruto commented as he looked at him and then thought about it for a moment. "I think I will stay here, I mean, I don't know anyone in Konoha other than sensei, grandma Tsunade, and grandpa, but they aren't the same people. Well at least for the moment, I want to learn about my past and I know that I can know about my clan by staying here, I don't know anything about it up to now," he explained as he agreed to become a Uzushio ninja.

A/N- There you have it the first chapter of this story, a idea that kind of just popped into my head. Anyhow, I am setting the start of this story before the start of the second shinobi war. There really are not a lot of canon characters from this time other than certain kages, the sannin, and the ame orphans. None from Uzushiogakure. So to be short, you can pm me or put into the review your OCs perhaps to go into this story in some fashion. Information needed, name, age, appearance, personality if possible, fighting style, jutsu. I will look at them, not promising to use all or any ocs but just putting this forward. I also might change any oc to fit the story better as well, just as a warning.


End file.
